Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The Start of the Giant
「ハイキュー!!」"はじまりの "|Haipā Purojekushon Engeki "Haikyū!!" "Hajimari no Kyojin"}} is the fifth stage play adaption of Haruichi Furudate's [[Haikyū!! (Manga)|''Haikyū!!]] series. The play combines manga, live-play, and video to continue to challenge the "top" of theater and achieve further evolution. The stage play focused on Hinata and Kageyama developing their new attack, as well as portraying the stories of other members on the Karasuno team. It covered Karasuno's matches against Johzenji and Wakutani South during the Spring Interhigh preliminaries. The official DVD and Blu-ray were released on October 17, 2018. Its bonus features included footage of the last performance's curtain call, backstage footage, and a full stage view. 2018 Performance Schedule The play opened on April 6 and ran until June 17, 2018. It had a total of 43 showings and was performed in five cities: *Tokyo at Nippon Seinenkan Hall (Apr. 28 - May 6) *Hyogo at Amashin Archaic Hall (May 12 - 13) *Fukuoka at Fukuoka Convention Center, 3rd Floor Main Hall (May 18 - 20) *Miyagi at Tagajō City Cultural Center's Great Hall (May 25 - 27) *Osaka at Orix Theater (Jun. 1 - 3) *Tokyo at Tokyo Dome City Hall (Jun. 8 - 17) Gallery GiantOfBeginnings_teaserVisual.jpg|Teaser visual GiantOfBeginnings_PromoiVisual.jpg|Hinata and Kageyama on the promo visual GiantOfBeginningsAd.jpg|The Start of the Giant advertisement. hnk hinata.jpg|Photo of Hinata GiantOfBeginningsHinataKageyama.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama GiantOfBeginningsSecondYears.jpg|Photo of the second years hnk johzenji.jpg|Photo of Terushima and Bobata hnk wakunan.jpg|Photo of Nakashima and Kawatabi JohzenjiCast.jpg|Photo of the Johzenji Cast WakutaniSouthCast.jpg|Photo of the Wakutani South cast GiantOfBeginningsNekomaFukurodani.jpg|Photo of Nekoma and Fukurōdani hnk nakashima terushima.jpg|Photo of Nakashima and Ushijima hnk ushijima daichi.jpg|Photo of Ushijima and Daichi GiantOfBeginningsThirdYears.jpg|Photo of the third years GiantOfBeginningsManagers.jpg|Photo of Kiyoko and Yachi hnk hinata captains.jpg|Photo of Nakashima, Hinata, and Terushima GiantOfBeginningsKarasunoSupport.jpg|Photo of Ukai, Takeda, Saeko, and Shimada GiantOfBeginningsFirstYears.jpg|Photo of the first years GiantOfBeginningsHinataUshijima.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Ushijima hnk kenhina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kenma hnk 200.jpg|Photo of the whole cast to celebrate 200 total performances GiantOfBeginningsEnd.jpg|Photo of whole cast after their final show CMs Cast Most of the cast of Karasuno from The Summer of Evolution returned; though the roles of Sugawara, Akaashi, and Daichi were recast. In addition, new cast members for Johzenji High, Wakutani South High and Wakatoshi Ushijima joined the ensemble. Originally, Kōki Yoshimoto was set to reprise the role of Bokuto, but a foot injury made him withdraw from the play. Takumi Higashi, previously the actor for Konoha, was brought in as a replacement. Keita Tanaka, the actor for Daichi from the first run, reprised the role, replacing Kentarō Akisawa. *Kenta Suga as Shōyō Hinata *Tatsuya Kageyama as Tobio Kageyama *Ryōtarō Kosaka as Kei Tsukishima *Kairi Miura as Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōhei Shiota as Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yūto Fuchino as Yū Nishinoya *Kazuma Kawahara as Chikara Ennoshita *Keita Tanaka as Daichi Sawamura *Naoki Tanaka as Kōshi Sugawara *Justin Tomimori as Asahi Azumane *Masahide Funaki as Yūji Terushima *Ayato Morinaga as Kazuma Bobata *Yōta Suzuki as Takeharu Futamata *Shihō Arata as Rintarō Numajiri *Aiji Yasukawa as Nobuyoshi Īzaka *Rin Matsubara as Arata Tsuchiyu *Rin Yanagihara as Takeru Nakashima *Naohiro Masada as Shunki Kawatabi *Masataka Kimura as Yūki Shiroishi *Goku as Kazumasa Hanayama *Shōta Motokawa as Teppei Naruko *Yūma Hasui as Kazuteru Akiu *Kenji Arita as Wakatoshi Ushijima *Takato Nagata as Kenma Kozume *Shōri Kondō as Tetsurō Kuroo *Takumi Higashi as Kōtarō Bokuto *Shungo Takasaki as Keiji Akaashi *Kento Yamaguchi as Makoto Shimada *Momoko Sadachi as Saeko Tanaka *Shizune Nagao as Kiyoko Shimizu *Ami Saitō as Hitoka Yachi *Shige Uchida as Ittetsu Takeda *Tsuyoshi Hayashi as Keishin Ukai In addition, four cast members from each of Aobajōsai and Date Tech made appearances in the show via video footage: *Kōsuke Asuma as Tōru Oikawa *Allen Kohatsu as Hajime Iwaizumi *Judai Shirakashi as Issei Matsukawa *Sonde Kanai as Takahiro Hanamaki *Shō Arai as Takanobu Aone *Atsushi Kimura as Kenji Futakuchi *Ryōta Hirono as Kōsuke Sakunami *Kazuhiro Hatomi as Kanji Koganegawa Staff *Director & Script: Worry Kinoshita *Music: Shunsuke Wada *Choreography: HIDALI *Joint Scriptwriter: Oropa Irie *Art: Satoko Nakane *Lighting: Kimiho Satō *Sound: Naoki Fujimori / Yūsuke Ōki *Video: Naho Ōshika *Costume: Natsumi Kobayashi (Dadagram) *Hair & Makeup: Yoshiko Matsushita (Atelier Leopard) *Assistant Director: Rieko Mizobata *Stage Director: Tōri Suda (DDR) *Design: Shinjirō Eguchi *Publicity Photos: Yūsuke Miyake *Ticket Cooperation: Sunrise Promotion Tokyo *Production: Nelke Planning *Supervisor: Shueisha Inc. (Weekly Shōnen Jump!) *Sponsor: Family Mart *Collaboration: Japan 2.5-Dimensional Musical Association / Molten Corporation / Mikasa Sports *Organizer: Hyper Projection Play ｢Haikyū!!｣ Production Committee (TBS / Nelke Planning / Toho Co. Ltd. / Shueisha Inc. / CUBE) External Links *Engeki-Haikyū: Official website *Twitter: Engeki-Haikyū!'s official twitter page Navigation Category:Stage Play Category:Media Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Johzenji Category:Karasuno vs. Wakutani South Category:Aobajohsai vs. Date Tech